


Agents of SHIELD S2E5: Searching Simmons

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: Bobbi needs to thoroughly inspect Simmons.





	

This is set in the TV show Agents of SHIELD. This story focuses on the characters Simmons and Bobbi.  
The set up for these stories may be ridiculous, so if super realism is your thing, I apologize.  
Thank you BDD for editing.  
*  
“Everything will be just fine.” Jemma Simmons muttered to herself before flushing the toilet and walking out of the stall. 

Simmons, as she was usually called, was a scientist for SHIELD, currently undercover at an enemy agency known as Hydra, to uncover information and to spy on them. She wasn’t really a field agent and was finding the whole undercover operation very stressful and difficult.

“Don't you seem nervous?” commented Bobbi, the Hydra security specialist. Simmons had seen her a few minutes earlier when she almost walked in on the act of her lab partner, Kenneth, being taken away. No here she was, standing a few feet outside the stall Simmons had just left, leaning menacingly against the wall. Simmons jumped slightly when she heard her speak, having not heard her enter the bathroom.

Bobbi was also a plant from SHIELD within Hydra, although Simmons was unaware of this. Bobbi was there to help Simmons maintain her cover as well as gather information herself. She had been sent to check up on Simmons by her superior in Hydra, and knowing the organization, she knew she had to make sure to fully interrogate Simmons so as to clear both of them of any suspicion.

“Well, maybe it has something to do with you lurking right outside of my stall.” Simmons responded with a nervous chuckle.

“Bakshi informed me that you and Kenneth were lab partners.” Bobbi spoke, ignoring Simmons last comment and doing her best glower to make sure Simmons understood the gravity of the situation. 

“We'd worked together on a couple of assignments, yes.” Simmons responded, trying to appear nonchalant about the whole thing, but frightened terribly by the whole ordeal. From the moment she had seen Bobbi lurking outside the stall she had become a nervous wreck.

“Well, there are some who believe that he may not have been acting alone.” Bobbi continued to press, wanting to get to the bottom of this, or at least make it seem like she did. “Were you colluding with Kenneth?” She continued, inching closer as she spoke, backing Simmons slowly to the sinks.

“No.” Simmons responded quickly, almost too quickly for her liking.

“Did you plant the flex screen on Kenneth's desk?” Bobbi snapped back, continuing to move Simmons backwards.

“No.” Simmons responded again, this time making herself slow down and not just blurt it out.

“You're not a very good liar, are you?” Bobbi said with a chuckle, putting Simmons even less at ease with her words. “I should take a look on your person just to be sure.” Bobbi finished, gazing up and down Simmons as if checking for anything she may have been hiding.

It took Simmons several seconds to process what was just said, and even then she wasn’t sure what this woman was planning exactly. She knew she didn’t have anything on her, so she would be fine, but the grin on Bobbi’s face wasn’t exactly putting her at ease. Bobbi on her part was consciously just trying to keep them both undercover, but she had to admit the idea of feeling up the pretty woman practically quaking in front of her wasn’t such a bad thought.

Simmons was a very attractive scientist, although one who usually wasn’t aware of the fact. Shy, a bit on the short side, and usually wearing clothes and makeup designed not to accentuate her great features, meant she often went unnoticed besides her two beautiful co-workers, who were more aware of their beauty. Even then she rarely did field work which meant she was cooped up in a lab coat, which she loved, but did little to help her look sexy or alluring.

Her brown hair, adorned with a few streaks of lighter brown, was kept wavy and cut just above her shoulders. She was wearing a simple outfit, similar in color to many Hydra employees. A black jacket, unbuttoned over a conservative shirt, with tight black pants covering her lower half, and sensible black shoes.

Bobbi on the other hand was a tall, commanding woman with a natural presence around her. Her long, dark hair was clipped back showing off her beautiful features. A fully buttoned dark red jacket covered her top and made her all the more intimidating. To add to her height, she was wearing tall black boots, with elevated heels, making her tower over the shorter Simmons.

“I need you to turn around, place your hands on the sink, and bend over slightly,” Bobbi requested, although her tone said it was more of a demand. 

Simmons gingerly did as she told, placing her hands on the cold porcelain of the sink, arching her back a bit, and then staring into the large mirror in front of her to see what would be happening behind her. Bobbi sauntered forward until she was standing inches away from Simmons. 

She slowly squatted down, and placed her hands around Simmons right ankle. Methodically moving them up, her hands checking for any hidden items until she reached Simmons lower thigh. She then moved to the other leg and repeated the same action.

Simmons took an involuntarily large gulp as she felt a woman’s, whose name she still didn’t know, hands move up and grope her ass. She thought this wasn’t usual for a search, plus the approving look the woman was giving her ass, as she felt over it, seemed a bit off. Still she didn’t want to risk her cover being blown, so she kept her mouth shut.

Bobbi lingered a bit longer, liking the feeling of the cute scientist’s ass, but, not wanting to draw too much attention, she moved her hands to her outer thighs. Swinging her hands around, she gave Simmons’ inner thighs a thorough check, grazing her hand over Simmons’ crotch. Simmons took another big gulp as she felt Bobbi’s hands touch her vagina, even if it was extremely brief and over her clothes. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been intimate with someone, and she definitely had never been with a woman. But the excitement and tension of the situation, coupled with the extreme sexual dry spell, was awakening feelings inside her that she would prefer to not be feeling at the moment.

Bobbi got back to her feet, letting her hands rest on Simmons’ hips as she got up. From there she moved her hands up Simmons’ side, under and around her arms, and all the way down to quickly feel her stomach. Her hands rested just beneath Simmons’s breasts and they both knew they were next. Simmons breath increased, but she did all she could to remain calm and not to act nervous. Bobbi just grinned.

Bobbi’s hands moved upwards quickly cupping Simmons’ pert breasts. She investigated them thoroughly, trailing her hands and fingers over them multiple times, feeling the nipples hardening underneath the layers of clothing, and slyly watching the mirror as Simmons’ face got redder and redder. Eventually though she relented, having found nothing. Bobbi certainly didn’t want this to be over yet, having found immense pleasure in the little she had done so far, and thinking that the possibility of a situation like this happening again were slim, she planned to take full advantage of it.

Simmons’ mind was all over the place. On one hand she had to admit she was aroused by the situation, on the other hand she had no reason to believe this was anything more than a simple search, and that the woman searching her worked for Hydra. Simmons wasn’t in control though and planned to follow along with whatever was asked of her so she could stay undercover.

“Well, it looks like I didn’t find anything,” Bobbi said, giving Simmons a smile in the mirror. Simmons assuming this meant it was over started to lift and move from her position. 

“But considering the circumstances, and how seriously Hydra takes traitors I’m going to have to make this a strip search,” Bobbi finished, her smile widening as she said this, feeling the shiver run through Simmons as she did. Simmons took a deep breath a nodded her understanding and compliance with what was about to occur.

She felt Bobbi take hold of her jacket and slowly pull it up. Resigned to her fate, Simmons reached her arms up, allowing easier removal and watched as Bobbi placed it on the counter beside them. Taking a moment to be thankful it wasn’t on the ground of a bathroom momentarily distracted her from the situation, but as she felt Bobbi start to lift her shirt off as well, and she automatically complied again. She felt the soft fabric slowly drag across her skin and over her arms.

She was not thinking about what was occurring really until she looked back in the mirror and saw Bobbi placing the shirt with her jacket and seeing herself in only a bra. She cursed herself briefly for wearing such a drab bra before realizing how silly that was, this was just a search nothing more. Although she was starting to have doubts about it. Shouldn’t she be undressing herself? Why was the guard taking such a hands-on approach?

Before she could think through these or voice a concern, she felt hands on her waist. Quickly moving to the front, then fumbling around briefly before finding the button and undoing it. From there she watched mutely and with a small sense of disbelief in the mirror as this domineering and impressive woman slowly dragged her pants down her legs revealing more than she had shown anyone in a long time. She lifted each leg briefly letting Bobbi pull her pants off and place them, neatly folded, with the rest of her clothes, leaving her only in her underwear and her short heels.

Bobbi hid her snicker looking down at her choice of under garments. About as unsexy as they can be, designed only to do their job and nothing more. Simmons noticed her looks and picked up what she was thinking. Simmons blushed and looked down wanting nothing more than for this whole thing to be over with. To make the situation seem official Bobbi briefly felt and looked through he discarded clothes of Simmons, reassuring Simmons somewhat that this was in fact how things were done and she might have just been mistaken.

“Everything looks okay so far, now, just to make sure you aren’t hiding anything under there,” Bobbi said, vaguely gesturing towards her bra and panties.

“Don’t worry there is nothing anywhere,” Simmons stammered out, having hoped this situation was resolved but starting to fear it wasn’t. “I mean how could I?” Simmons finished with a nervous chuckle. Bobbi gave her a bit of a condescending smile before replying.

“Oh you have no idea. People do all kinds of crazy things to hide stuff, and I can’t be too sure until I check,” Bobbi said, giving her a small shrug as to say she had to do this. Internally though Bobbi was very excited for what she was about to do.

Simmons didn’t know why she didn’t assume it would continue further, and she nodded mutely and put her head down again waiting for Bobbi to make her next move. She felt Bobbi’s surprisingly warm hands travel up her back grazing along her skin as she went, Simmons body tingling as she felt her gentle touch. 

Bobbi’s hands made their way to the clasp of her bra, of which she made quick work, before slowly pulling it off over her arms, revealing her bare breasts. Simmons wanted to cover up, but another part of her was unsure of what she should do and she didn’t want to risk looking more suspicious. Bobbi took a cursory glance over the bra before tossing it with the rest of Simmons’ clothes.  
Bobbi took a long moment staring in the mirror at the reflection of the woman in front of her., admiring her naked and pert breasts, with small dark areola and prominent nipples. They were cute b-cups, not too large but a nice handful each, and they suited Simmons well. She made a note of the very erect nipples before her and knew that this was going to be a lot easier than she imagined.

Bobbi silently moved on letting her hands trail down Simmons’ body until she reached her panties. She clasped each end with a finger and slowly dragged them down. Simmons lifted her feet when Bobbi reached them to assist her taking them off leaving Simmons completely naked.

“I’m gonna need you to bend over some more to make this a bit easier for me,” Bobbi asked, her voice a little too sweet not matching the hand on Simmons back bending her over to where Bobbi wanted her. Simmons ended at almost a 90-degree angle, her most private regions exposed and a very commanding woman about to examine her it.

Bobbi squatted down again to get a better look. Simmons pussy like her breasts was cute, with a little tuft of clearly well-kept hair right above it. A glisten was apparent all over it, giving away some of the arousal Simmons was feeling at the whole ordeal. Bobbi was eye level with her puckered, almost certainly virginal, asshole that completed her whole look. 

In order to ease Simmons into this Bobbi made a show of reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pair of medical gloves and slipped them on to make the whole thing feel more on the up and up. She really used them when she needed to go somewhere without leaving prints but they would work just fine here. They did the trick too, Simmons relaxed at the sight of something appearing so clinical, clean, and ordinary to her. She was momentarily able to not think about the situation she was in and she just watched Bobbi slide each one on.

Still without a word Bobbi prepared to move on and as soon as she saw what was coming Simmons closed her eyes, looked down, and tried to think of anything else than what was currently happening. Bobbi took her index and middle finger and slowly inserted them into Simmons pussy. A moan escaped both women, luckily for Bobbi’s hers was drowned out by Simmons’ which was closer to a yelp.

Bobbi’s fingers slid in quite easily, Simmons’ pussy was getting wetter by the moment and these fingers pushing into her weren’t helping. Simmons was squirming slightly as they moved further and further into her, biting her lower lip to keep herself from making more sounds.

Bobbi’s fingers were quite long but even so she eventually went all the way to her knuckles.

“Sometimes, you have wiggle and poke around to make sure there truly isn’t anything being hidden,” Bobbi explained as she slowly pulled her fingers almost all the way out until just the fingertips remained.

Simmons barely hearing what was said just assumed this was all over until she felt Bobbi shove her fingers completely back in without warning. Simmons let out another yelp before once again biting down on her lip, hoping not to alert Bobbi into thinking that she had anything to hide. Bobbi grinned widely, noting that Simmons was still thinking this was a normal search.

Bobbi continued to poke her fingers in as deep as she could, noting the response Simmons made every time she did. Bobbi then slowly wiggled them out on the pretense of checking before repeating the process again. Simmons was doing everything she could to stay still and quiet during this search, but even she was now thinking that this didn’t feel like the proper way to do a cavity search. She couldn’t say anything though, she didn’t want to alert anyone, especially not this security specialist, that she possibly wasn’t as committed to Hydra as she claimed.

Bobbi took this opportunity to lean in while she was fingering Simmons to get a good long whiff of her innocent pussy, glistening and responding quite well to Bobbi’s treatment. She smelled better than Bobbi could have hoped. Well groomed, and eliciting a sweet aroma that Bobbi couldn’t get enough of. She was doing all she could not to lean forward more and devour it while betting it tasted sweeter than it smelled. That wasn’t going to happen though, there was no way Simmons could accept that as being part of the search - and Bobbi wasn’t willing to blow either of their covers on account of her lust.

So she resigned herself just to what she was doing now and the little she planned for later. She was however going to make the most out of it, so she placed her free hand right on Simmons ass and took it in a tight grip then started to finger Simmons quicker and quicker. Simmons couldn’t contain herself, she was close to cumming now, even though she didn’t want to be, or even think she should be. She wasn’t really able to contain herself anymore either, her panting was audible and one of her hands had taken her own breast and started to play with her hardened nipple.

Right when she was about ready to completely give in and let herself cum she felt Bobbi brace her hand and completely yank her fingers out. Simmons let out a pitiful moan feeling so close, yet having no release in sight. Bobbi let herself have a sly grin knowing what was about to happen.

“Well you seem all clear there,” She stated to Simmons still bent over before her who mumbled a meager okay before starting to stand up.

“But we aren’t done yet,” Bobbi continued, snapping her gloves back tight over her fingers as she helped Simmons to once again bend back to the position she was in. Simmons was confused, not sure what else was to be done.

She quickly got her answer as she felt Bobbi’s hand once again brace on her ass this time though she used it to separate Simmons’ cute but cheeks and felt Bobbi’s hand, but more importantly her fingers move directly towards her asshole. Before she could utter anything she felt Bobbi slip her fingers inside of her previously completely unexplored spot.

A mewl escaped her lips as she her hands tightly gripped the countertop. Her eyes wide open, staring in the mirror at her shocked face as another woman penetrated her asshole. The feeling was completely alien, but a lot less painful then she would have thought. Admittedly it was just two fingers, and they were completely slick with the juices of her pussy, so they were sliding in quite easily.

In fact, she quickly came to sort of crave and enjoy the feeling. It was quite raunchy and wild, something she would never have described herself as, yet here she was enjoying two fingers slowly work their way deeper and deeper inside of her. Again the fingers eventually reached a point where Bobbi simply didn’t have any more finger to push in. This time though she didn’t waste time with pretense and simply slowly pulled them almost out before shoving them back in. 

Simmons wouldn’t have believed it a few minutes ago but here she was, being fingered in the ass by a woman she didn’t know, and she was about to cum. This time she did nothing to stop it and simply braced herself as best she could as she felt it washing over her. She had never felt anything this strong or overpowering but she couldn’t get enough of it either. Bobbi was well aware of what Simmons current situation was and proceeded to finger her even more aggressively making the orgasm even more explosive.

Simmons was shaking and sputtering in Bobbi’s grip but eventually though the young scientist felt her knees getting weaker and her head clearing as the pleasure slowly lessened. As it did she felt Bobbi slowly guide her to rest on the counter, where she could catch her breath. Bobbi slipped the gloves off her hands and flung them in the trash by the counter before turning back to Simmons.

“Well it looks like you are clean, get dressed and rejoin the rest of your colleagues. I guess you aren’t a mole after all,” Bobbi said to Simmons before leaving the room. Simmons was still in a daze and didn’t register half of what Bobbi said. Eventually though she regained enough of her composure to realize she couldn’t stay here. 

She hurriedly grabbed her clothes and haphazardly put them on. She took a glance in the mirror and gave herself a cursory once over trying to make herself look presentable but well aware of how much she was failing. She left the bathroom still confused and unsure of that exactly happened, but she had a definite spring in her - at the moment rather weak - step and a naughty smile on her face.


End file.
